Have a Cigar, Ardeth
by Mommints
Summary: Sequel to Hero's Redemption Ardeth travels to England for a visit with the O’Connell’s, taking a much needed rest, only to find himself helping the couple with the delivery of their baby. Please R&R :


Have a cigar, Ardeth  
  
  
  
1 Taking a little time off from my "Hero's" story line, I thought to write this sequel and how our guys dealt with Evy having her baby. This takes place about three weeks after "Hero's Redemption" and I hope that I've depicted childbirth pretty accurately, even though I'm not a mum...at least not yet.  
  
2 Special thanks and hugs to Eirian for some descriptive help. (  
  
3 The usual disclaimers follow and as always, feel free to email me at Mommint@msn.com with any feedback or comments.  
  
4 And most of all, I hope you get a laugh from all this..I certainly did.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
The calm before the storm.  
  
Ardeth arrived at the O'Connell home around 5pm, and ignored the sound of the wheels digging into the gravel driveway as the cab sped off back down the lane. Apparently, the driver was a little more than nervous about taking this fare of the fierce looking Medjai in his cab to the posh London address.  
  
The warrior had received an invitation from the couple last week, inviting him for a visit and he surprised himself by accepting it. And of course, Nabil had talked him into going, saying that his friend needed a rest, reminding him of the circumstances of four weeks ago when he was seriously injured in a challenge.  
  
He looked at the dark, stone structure in front of him with interest, blazing from the inside with warm and inviting light and he finally felt the surprising cold seep into his robes.  
  
Cold.  
  
A climate he certainly wasn't used too and he watched in amazement as his breath came out in frosty clouds in front of him. It also made his thigh ache, still not fully healed from its injury. With a sigh, he limped forward, walking up the long pathway and making himself chuckle, for the cabbie had dropped him off at the farthest spot from the front door. He should've used his scimitar to convince him otherwise.  
  
Visions of terrorizing the poor man made Ardeth chuckle even more, as he thought about using his dagger and showing the man this neat little trick he had learned when gelding a stallion. So when he was but a few feet away from the front door and it suddenly swung open, he was more than a little surprised at being caught.  
  
"Ardeth? Is that you out here, in my driveway, laughing to yourself?" Rick called out, framed in a gold light as he stood in the doorway. "I thought I heard a car pull away."  
  
"No, I mean yes. I'm here." Ardeth struggled not laugh even harder. O'Connell was wearing this ridiculous cloth thing over his clothing, and another smaller towel tucked into one pocket. "What in the name of Allah are you wearing?"  
  
His friend greeted him soundly as he walked through the doorway, pounding Ardeth on the back as he shut the door.  
  
"It's called an apron."  
  
"It looks like a dress."  
  
"Really? This doesn't make me look fat, does it?" Rick asked and twirled around, trying to stare at his butt.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Nah, but I made you smile. Actually, I'm helping out with dinner and stuff while Evy is resting. She hasn't been feeling too good today and her due date was yesterday."  
  
"Are you sure I should be here, so close in time for the birth?" Ardeth asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the thought of intruding on the privacy of his friends.  
  
"We wanted you here, buddy. Wouldn't think of it any other way. So stop worrying."  
  
Rick took Ardeth's few bags that he had packed and left them in the foyer, then the two men walked through the hallway into a spacious living room, where Ardeth saw there was another connecting hallway that led off to what looked like the library. Artifacts and Egyptian art were scattered throughout the room as well as plush, comfortable looking furniture and a fire was happily blazing away in the fireplace that dominated the room.  
  
"Evy! We got company!" Rick suddenly bellowed. His announcement was followed by the sound of something dropping and he cursed. "Dammit, how much you wanna make a bet she's doing something again she shouldn't be?"  
  
Before Ardeth could respond, O'Connell ran off down the hallway and the warrior had little choice but to follow him, his eyes lighting up in amazement when he saw the spacious library and its overflowing bookshelves. This room was slightly smaller but no less cozier, another fireplace looking too inviting to decline and Ardeth limped over to it so he could let the heat from the blaze ease the ache in his leg and take the chill off.  
  
"Evelyn O'Connell, what are you doing?!" Rick yelled at his very pregnant wife.  
  
She stood frozen at the bottom of the steps leading to the upper hallway, a few books in her hands, muttering as she unsuccessfully tried to reach over her protruding stomach to gather some that had fallen to the floor. She straightened up slowly, one hand resting on the small of her back and struggled not to glare at her worrywart of a husband as he rushed to her side.  
  
"Honestly Rick, I do wish you would stop treating me like an invalid. I was just moving some books over to the desk.."  
  
"Honey, I wish you would stop and rest, ok? Doc Hayes said any day now you could have the baby and I don't want anything to happen to the both of you. Please?" He took the books out of her hand, and tried to guide her over to one of the sofas but lost her when she saw the warrior.  
  
"Ardeth!" She exclaimed when she saw him standing by the fire and hurried over to greet him. "Masaa alkair."  
  
"Good evening to you." Ardeth returned with a nod and a smile.  
  
"We're so glad you decided to come. And since this is your first visit here, let me give you the guided tour around and show you where you'll be staying. Rick, could you get his bags? And when's dinner, I'm starving for God's sake." Evy linked her arm through Ardeth's and took him out of the room.  
  
"When aren't you starving?" Rick muttered and followed them out a few steps behind.  
  
"I heard that, O'Connell." Evy called out over her shoulder.  
  
Ooops, Rick thought with a wry grin and went to grab the Medjai's bags.  
  
In deference to Ardeth's leg, the trio slowly made their way through the winding hallways, as Evy pointed out the various guest bedrooms, including Jonathan's suite, and the spare powder rooms until they finally reached the last door on the right. Detaching herself, Evy hurried over to the door and opened it with a flourish and a shy smile, in the hopes that the warrior would like the size and comfort of the suite.  
  
Ardeth could only stare in amazement; the bedroom was big enough to hold all the commanders of the tribes plus the elders. Centered on one wall was a huge, four posted king size bed, directly across from it was a small fireplace, to the right was a sitting area and another small door that led to the bathroom.  
  
The wall next to the left of the bed were four, multi-paneled windows, covered in thick draperies, that gave a breathtaking landscape of the surrounding lush, estate.  
  
"I thought you'd appreciate the view from this room." Evy commented in satisfaction when Ardeth couldn't help but walk over to enjoy the scenery before him.  
  
"Where do you want these?" Rick asked.  
  
"On the bed." Ardeth absently replied as he gazed over the rolling, green hills.  
  
And when bags were literally dumped on it, one small package escaped and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize, that is for the baby. Please open it." Ardeth went over and picked it up. "The women in my tribe made it and asked me to give it to you as a gift."  
  
Evy and Rick stared at one another in surprise, not only because it was a very thoughtful gesture but Ardeth seemed actually embarrassed about giving it.  
  
"A gift?" Evy breathed, her eyes glowing with happiness. She took the package from Ardeth and with a nod from Rick, ripped open the plain brown wrapping, to discover a beautiful, hand sewn quilt made from the softest material she had ever felt. It was done in dark colors, of indigo blue, deep purple and black, embroidered with silver thread and intricate designs of the sun, crescent moons and stars. Ardeth came over and explained that the two colors represented some tribal markings, while in each of the four corners of the quilt, a small hand stitched figure of an Egyptian god was done. Bes represented as a protector and entertainer of children, Isis for motherhood, Maat for truth and justice, and Qetesh for love and beauty.  
  
"Oh my." Evy whispered and ran a hand lovingly over the quilt. "I don't know what to say.."  
  
Rick finished for his wife when he saw her eyes filling with tears. "I do. Thanks buddy."  
  
"There's no need for thanks, my friend. But ala elrahib wa elsaa."  
  
The three friends stood for a moment in the room, all smiling as Evy held up the quilt again by the corners, watching as the light caught the glint of silver threads, making the material shimmer and shine. Then carefully, she folded it back up and surprised the warrior with a hug, whispering in his ear her own heartfelt thanks.  
  
"Ardeth, I still don't...say, do you smell something burning?" She asked.  
  
"I do." Ardeth replied.  
  
"My dinner!" Rick bellowed in surprise and ran out of the room.  
  
Evy sighed and chuckled. "Shall we go downstairs and see what's left of it?"  
  
And this time, Ardeth extended his arm to her as they slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Their pace was slow and leisurely, probably because Evy didn't want Ardeth to over exert his leg too much but when he noticed a fine sheen of perspiration on her upper lip, he made them both stop at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I should be asking you, especially when I see how you're walking."  
  
"Don't change the subject, Evy. My thigh is fine. You're not."  
  
"If your thigh is fine, then why are you limping so bad? It's getting worse as we continue walking."  
  
"If you're fine, then why are squeezing my hand, every five minutes or so. Are you in labor?"  
  
Evy immediately let go of his hand but was surprised when he refused to relinquish his hold.  
  
"No. I mean yes, oh drat I don't know. I don't think so. Ardeth, please don't tell Rick about this, he's been going crazy these past few weeks as it is, every since returning from Cairo. I've been having contractions on and off for the past month and several times, we called Doctor Hayes thinking I was in labor but it was always a false alarm. One more false alarm and I may lose my husband's sanity."  
  
"Not much to lose when I've always considered O'Connell slightly crazy anyway." Ardeth chuckled.  
  
"Ah yes, one of the many things I love about him. So," She paused uncertainly. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
He shook his head. "Only if you promise me you'll tell him if they get stronger and closer. The midwives in my village say that if that happens, you're probably in labor. They also tell me sometimes, for the firstborn child, the whole process can be very long."  
  
"You've been asking your midwives about having a baby?" She asked and they resumed their walk.  
  
"No, I've been asking them about you and Rick having a baby. A warrior should always be prepared when going into battle."  
  
Evy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Visiting here at this time is like going into battle?"  
  
Ardeth purposely waited until they had cleared the steps before answering.  
  
"Yes. It's going to be a battle to see who can run out of here faster when you go into labor, me or O'Connell."  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
4.1 The gathering storm  
  
Despite the fear of it being burnt beyond recognition, supper was an interesting affair, with "chef" Rick serving a hearty, vegetable soup, loaves of fresh baked flat bread, accompanied with pots of butter and plenty of fresh water to wash it all down. Both men couldn't help but watch it amazement as Evy consumed three bowls, and several pieces of bread before declaring she was finally satisfied. And both were astute enough not to comment on the size of her appetite.  
  
Coffee and tea were served in the library and while Evy was in the kitchen adding some sweet breads to the serving tray, Rick asked Ardeth about the latest news with the Medjai and about Nabil. Having briefly met the young commander during his recuperation, Rick liked the guy, who reminded him very much of another commander he called friend.  
  
"So, what's new on the warrior front? All quiet in Hamunaptra?" He asked, once the men were settled in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I wish it were. Prior to leaving, Nabil received news that someone with English based finances is looking to start a dig in the city. Their resources are substantial enough to purchase heavy equipment for digging but thankfully, the mayor of Cairo is favorable to the Medjai and the petition to start the dig should be delayed..for several years."  
  
"Well that's good news, having the mayor on your side and all."  
  
"For now, but things are changing, O'Connell." Ardeth looked grim. "All of the Medjai have felt it, as if forces beyond our knowledge are gathering. It may only be a matter of time, or election before the mayor could be swayed away from supporting the Medjai..and accepting financial payment for the petitions."  
  
"I guess with enough money, you can bribe anyone."  
  
"Let us hope not, in our case. The mayor is a good, strong man and the Medjai trust him to act accordingly. Still we are, how do you say, keeping an eye on him? When I return, the elders of all tribes have decreed a summit in which all commanders are to attend. We need to discuss our continued protection over the city of the dead in light of recent events."  
  
"Good idea." Rick agreed. "So, what's going on with your leg?"  
  
Ardeth groaned and thought, like wife, like husband. "My leg is fine."  
  
"Ok then, how about your thigh?" Rick persisted. "Did the healers say you should be moving around this much on it?"  
  
"You sound like Nabil. Shall I start calling you a mother hen?"  
  
"No, you can stop avoiding my question. And just let me know, are you ok?"  
  
Ardeth sighed, not missing the look of concern on his friend's face. "The healers said when I pulled out the arrow, the tip broke off and remained imbedded in the bone. They tried to dig it out after you left but I ended up losing too much blood, so for now they left it alone. It is something I'll learn to live with, it is part of what makes up being a warrior."  
  
"Jesus, Ardeth. Isn't that dangerous for them to leave it in there?"  
  
"No. Their hope is that it will eventually come out on its own."  
  
"Yeah right. And in the meantime, you walk around limping."  
  
"It is a small price to pay as I continue to serve as my ancestors did. It will heal in time."  
  
"I certainly hope so." Rick stated, not liking the feeling that time may be short for the warrior for some reason.  
  
"Who's ready for desert?" Evy asked as she pushed a small serving cart into the room and reluctantly, the subject was dropped.  
  
Eventually they talked about the baby, the nursery being finished, hiring a nanny and the endless other preparations still to be made. A heated discussion popped up on whether Evy should deliver at home or try the new idea of going to the local hospital and it ensued between husband and wife. Mainly because Rick didn't want to try any new fangled idea's and have something happen to his new family. And Evy stated while she preferred the comforts of home and being attended by their family doctor, over in America 50% of women were giving birth in hospitals instead, an idea almost unheard in England.  
  
As the night wore on, Evy mentally kept track in her mind on her contractions, trying not to wiggle too much in her seat as they were coming regularly now, almost every four minutes and lasting about sixty seconds. And she regretted having so much to eat at dinner, since now she was feeling a little nauseous.  
  
Around midnight, as she jumped up to use the facilities again, Rick finally suggested for everyone to retire, adding on if they expected a decent breakfast tomorrow morning, then he needed his beauty sleep.  
  
Watching Ardeth painfully limp back to his room made Rick shake his head in worry, not used to seeing the usually strong, seemingly indestructible warrior somehow appear much less as one, and more like a man who had barely escaped a brush with death.  
  
By one am, Evy was up and pacing the hallways, having contractions now that could only be considered active labor and she had left their bedroom, so not to disturb Rick and call the doctor. She tried not to panic when informed by his wife that he was already out on another house call but she would make sure he got the message as soon as possible. Evy resisted the urge to yell at the woman that she wanted the doctor and now, so instead she continued pacing. She heard a small thump at the other end of the hallway, from Ardeth's room and as she approached the door, it was opened slightly, a small sliver of yellow light spilling onto the floor and giving off a small amount of illumination into the dark hallway. Cautiously, she crept closer and pushing the door open a fraction of an inch, peeked inside.  
  
"Ardeth?" She whispered, not wishing to disturb him if he was asleep.  
  
The sheets on the bed were tousled, the pillow still holding a small indentation indicating he had been laying down just a few minutes ago but he was no where to be seen.  
  
Suddenly he passed by the door, not seeing Evy as he concentrated on carrying a small basin of hot, steaming water, and a pile of linens tucked under one arm. She noted with a small grin he was still wearing his robes and quickly wondering if he ever wore anything else. But the grin turned to open mouthed astonishment when as he stood at the side of the bed, it was shrugged off with the slightest movement of his shoulders and glided to the floor.  
  
He stood with his back to her, in all of his warrior splendor, wearing nothing but a small loincloth and a bandage wrapped around one muscular thigh. His hair hung like a silk curtain of ebony down his back as muscles rippled in his shoulders and lower, the well defined buttocks were barely covered with the gauze material he wore. And his thighs were strong and lean, tapering down into well-defined calves.  
  
He set the basin on the nightstand, and then carefully turned, taking great care with the one leg as he sat down on the edge of the bed, using both hands lifted it onto the sheets. And with a heavy sigh, he began to methodically peel away the bandage, uncovering the ugly wound layer by layer.  
  
Evy stood transfixed, entranced at the sight of his broad shoulders, muscles flexing and rolling beneath warm, olive colored skin. His biceps bulged and lengthened as he continued unwrapping his thigh, the product from years of using a scimitar, of being a warrior. His torso tapered down, from the chest area, pectoral and stomach muscles down to the well defined plains of his stomach, the skin rippling with valleys and dips that begged for a woman's fingers to wander over in a caress. And his tattoo's came as a surprise, although having known of the Medjai culture for quite some time, she had always suspected there would be more. Seeing them, however, in dark relief against his skin, made her think that while clothed in the robes, bandoliers, scimitars and turban, he looked every inch the fierce warrior he was - taking away the clothes and seeing him in nothing but cloth and tattoo's made him seem even more formidable and predatory.  
  
And Evy, for a moment forgetting her pain, gave a delicate shudder at the thought of this man coming towards her, she being his prey as he swooped down on her like falcon from the heights of the sky. She had never seen another man before, her husband the only man she had ever shared her body with and she couldn't help but mentally compare the differences between the two. And shivered again when she wondered what it would be liked to be loved by the dark warrior.  
  
Her musings were abruptly interrupted when Ardeth again sighed heavily, his head softly banging against the headboard, as he had gently placed a soaked linen on his thigh and immediate relief swept through his body. From bending over the hot water, the hair at his temples had curled against his forehead and as he slowly relaxed, the usual aloofness in his face washed away to reveal an almost boyish and weary man. And Evy resisted the urge to go to him, to brush the hair back from his face and tend to his wound, like a good loving wife should.  
  
A tight, gripping pain seized Evy around the stomach and she lurched away from the doorway, trying not to cry out from the intensity even as a whimper escaped from her clenched teeth. That one was far stronger and more intense than the last. She fell to her knees and gasped as it slowly ebbed away.  
  
"Evy, are you out there?" She could hear Ardeth moving around and the slow, yet somehow sweet sound of him shuffling to the door. A second later, she was bathed in the light from his bedroom and then he was by her side, one hand resting on her back as he bent close to see if she was alright. Evy had to hide the quick grin over the disappointment that he was back to wearing another light robe.  
  
"Are you alright? What are you doing out here?" He asked and slowly helped her to her feet.  
  
"I was walking around, couldn't sleep when I had this contraction." Evy took a few more deep, cleansing breaths. The ability to think was returning and she prayed he wouldn't ask why she stopped at his door.  
  
"You're in labor, aren't you?" Ardeth demanded.  
  
"Yes." She finally admitted.  
  
"Merciful Allah..did you tell Rick?"  
  
"No.I called the doctor first but he's out on another house call."  
  
"What?!" Ardeth resisted the urge to thread his fingers through his hair in frustration. "How close are the pains coming?"  
  
"Pretty close. I had a count of them but this last one caught me off guard, it came closer than the rest."  
  
"I think its time we wake O'Connell."  
  
"Oh no, let him rest. God knows he needs it, I've been running him...RAGGED!" She ended her statement with a gasp and felt something wet gush down her leg.  
  
Since Ardeth was standing right next to her, he couldn't help but look down in astonishment when he felt the carpet turn wet beneath his bare feet and a peculiar look came over his face.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, eyeing the floor suspiciously.  
  
"I think my water just broke."  
  
That simple statement galvanized the warrior into action. Not having any experience with the birth of babies, the midwives he had spoken to at least told him the implications of what would happen when the waters broke and Ardeth moved with a speed he didn't think he possessed. Besides, although never confessing it out loud, standing in the soggy puddle was nasty.  
  
"We're getting your husband..now!"  
  
And gently grabbing Evy's arm, they somehow managed to navigate the hallways back to the master bedroom, stopping for many breaks when a contraction would hit her hard and she needed to somehow get through it. Somewhere along the way, she found if she panted, almost like a laughing sound, the pain didn't seem so bad but to the worried Ardeth, it sounded like she was laughing.  
  
Leaving Evy panting in the hallway, Ardeth banged open the door to their bedroom.  
  
"O'Connell!" He roared.  
  
Rick had been sound asleep, probably getting the first good night's rest in about four weeks and for some reason, he was dreaming of an oasis with white sandy beaches and cool, clear waters. He was just about to take a sip of a drink handed to him by a waiter that looked oddly like Ardeth and was about to toss the little umbrella decoration to the side when he was rudely awakened. Needless to say, he jumped up in bed, caught his foot in the sheet, took a step off and toppled to the floor.  
  
"O'Connell?" Ardeth asked, worried when he saw his friend go down like a stubborn camel. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rick climbed back up the side of the bed, his hair askew, his eyes squinting as he tried to focus on the warrior standing in the dark in front of him.  
  
"Ardeth? What the hell are you doing in here?" He noted the empty side of the bed. "And where the hell's my wife?"  
  
As quickly as he could, Ardeth came around to the side of the bed to help his friend stand.  
  
"My friend, it is time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Evy is in labor."  
  
"Labor?"  
  
"Yes, her water just broke."  
  
"Can we fix it?"  
  
Ardeth sighed loud enough to put a new part in Rick's hair and he tugged the other man to his feet.  
  
"For the love of Allah, wake up and listen. Evy is in labor, your child is about to be born. And the doctor isn't coming yet, he's on another house call." Ardeth tersely explained.  
  
"Heee heee hee eheeee." Evy breathed as she waddled into the room and turned on the lights.  
  
Both men looked at her.  
  
"Honey, are you laughing at me?" Rick asked and silently Ardeth wondered the same thing.  
  
"No, I'm trying...to.get through this contraction and it..helps." She came over to the bed and sat down on the edge, still huffing.  
  
"Oh God." And Rick came around to her side, asking a thousand questions, each ending with a curse about the damn doctor not being around when he was needed. Suddenly, Evy clamped a hand over her mouth and motioned to Rick to move aside as moments later, they could hear her retching in the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Rick asked no one in particular.  
  
"O'Connell, my friend," Ardeth came around and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It would appear that you're going to be a father by the end of the night. There is much we need to do."  
  
"We? What we?"  
  
"Since the doctor can't come here, and Evy sounds like she's close to giving birth," Ardeth propelled Rick out of the room but stopped him for a moment. "You're going to have to deliver your child. We must get some hot water, clean linens, a sharp knife and something that can be used as a tie."  
  
"We?" Rich shouted again as he was pushed down the hallway.  
  
Evy waddled back to the bed and carefully climbed in, feeling oddly better since getting sick and still breathing through the contractions. She was scared to death, not because of the intense, gripping pain she was feeling but fearful that her child would be born without the benefit of the doctor being on hand with his expert medical advice. And as much as she loved both of the men rushing around downstairs in preparation for the delivery, could she trust them both with an innocent life that they will literally hold in their hands?  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
The storm unleashed  
  
By the time the men had ran back upstairs, made another quick phone call to the doctor and got the supplies Ardeth had listed, Evy was ready to push.  
  
They barreled into the room, and didn't even have time to do much of anything before she made that announcement and it was more like a command.  
  
"I need to push!" She cried.  
  
Both men stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. Before Rick could suggest anything, Ardeth limped over to Evy's side and gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"What the hell do I do?" Rick asked. When he caught the knowing look in Ardeth's eyes, he actually stepped away from the bed for a moment. "Oh..my God. You can't possibly mean..to go down there?"  
  
"Yes, you have to go.down there." Ardeth pointed out. "You must guide the baby out."  
  
"You go down there!"  
  
"I can't go down there because it's your wife!"  
  
"Will someone please go down there because I need to push and don't want my baby to land on the floor!" Evy shrieked as she felt the pressure building. The need was unbearable and she curled upwards, scrunching her face and holding onto Ardeth's hand in a death grip.  
  
Rick muttered a few curses, a couple of prayers out loud and quickly positioned himself between her opened legs, his hands held in the imitation of a baseball player ready to catch a pitch.  
  
"Ok honey, I'm ready. Give it your best shot!" He called out and crouched down as closed as he dared.  
  
Ardeth whispered words of encouragement to her and Evy responded, pushing until her face turned red from the exertion and she fell back to the pillows, gasping for air and trying to recoup some strength.  
  
"What happened?" Rick called out.  
  
"She's trying again." Ardeth confirmed and winced when he felt her grip on his hand tighten. He placed the other hand on the rounded top of her belly and felt it constrict as another contraction gripped it.  
  
"Oh..God." She moaned and tried again.  
  
"Do you see anything, O'Connell?" Ardeth called out, trying anything to take his mind off the pain in his hand from Evy holding it and the ache in his thigh as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, to relieve some pressure and gain some circulation.  
  
"Nothing yet..wait, wait! Holy shit, I see it, I see the tiny part of his head and..he has hair! Honey, he has hair!" Rick was now kneeling between her legs, his eyes transfixed on the spot of his wife's body where just for a few brief moments, he caught a glimpse of his child. "Do it again, honey. One more time and I think we'll have him!"  
  
Evy fell back to the pillows again, heedless of the tears of pain streaming down her face, mindless to everything except the burning pain and stretching she had just felt as the next building pressure wracked her body.  
  
"I can't..I can't do this. It hurts so much." She sobbed.  
  
Ardeth climbed back up to her head, pulling his hand free if only for a moment to regain some use of it and he leaned close, down to whisper something in her ear.  
  
A second later, a whisper of a smile flashed over Evy's face, then a strong determination set in and she gladly took Ardeth's hand that he offered and gathered what was left of her strength for one final push.  
  
"What are we doing, honey?" Rick called out.  
  
"We're having..a baby...you idiot!" Evy shouted and pushed with all her might.  
  
Rick crouched down again, watching in fascination as this time, the baby's head cleared his wife's body, then moment later, slid out into his welcoming hands. He had grabbed a nearby towel and quickly wrapped the tiny, wriggling body then somehow managed to cut the cord, tie it off and continue cleaning his child.  
  
"Ardeth, what do I do now? Ardeth!" Rick peeked up over Evy's legs and saw the warrior had collapsed next to the bed again, leaning against the side of it, his arm extended upwards because Evy still held his hand.  
  
"Did you cut the cord?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is the baby breathing?" Slowly, he extracted his hand and hissed with pain when the blood returned to it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, do you know what it is?" He finally asked as he struggled to his feet.  
  
With a small gasp for not checking sooner, Rick slowly opened the towel and stood staring at the child in wonder, tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
"Rick?" Evy weakly asked. "Is everything all right? Where's my baby?"  
  
He swallowed hard a few times, emotions unlike he had ever experienced before sweeping through him, not caring that now the tears flowed freely down his face. And quickly, he came around to the side of the bed and presented the child to his mother.  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell? Meet your new son." Rick said, his voice hoarse with emotion. And with an awkward gentleness, he placed the baby at his mother's breast, and then knelt down beside them, kissing his wife on her forehead as they all wept quietly at the miracle she held in her arms.  
  
Ardeth tried to back off, to give the new parents some privacy with their child but Rick stopped him and motioned for him to come back and join the their loving circle. And he couldn't help but smile when he saw them both count the waving fingers and toes as their son continued to wail his distress over the introduction he had been given to this world. He had a crown of wispy, blond hair and a cry that was similar to his mother's. He was perfect.  
  
"Thank you, Ardeth. I wouldn't have been able to have done it without you." Rick stated quietly.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Evy agreed through her happy tears.  
  
"You have a fine son, my friend. Both of you did very well."  
  
The sudden ringing of the phone out in the hallway interrupted them, and waving for the new father to stay put, Ardeth hobbled out to get it, hoping it was the doctor.  
  
Two hours later, after the doctor finally arrived, Evy had been cleaned up, the baby given a clean bill of health, and Ardeth was once again standing in the library downstairs, in front of the fireplace and warming himself. England, he was finding out, certainly turned cold at night and he sought the warmth of the blaze to ease the tension from the past few hours. He hypnotically gazed into the dancing flames and briefly wondered what the birth of his own son could have been like, admitting he didn't favor the tribe rule of the men not attending the birth, only the midwives. And he would never tell Evy that it took all of his powers of persuasion for O'Connell to return to the bedroom, instead of pacing downstairs in the foyer as he wanted to do, waiting for the doctor to arrive.  
  
A man should be present for the birth of his child, Ardeth decided and sincerely hoped that perhaps in the future, Allah would bless him again with a loving wife and many children.  
  
"Ardeth?"  
  
He turned around and saw a very weary but happy O'Connell come into the room but using another exit behind the bookcase, one that Evy hadn't shown him on the tour.  
  
"What? Oh that?" Rick said when he saw the warrior staring in curiosity behind him and nodded to the secret passageway. "Remind me to show you that later on. Well, I just checked on Evy and the baby, and everyone is fast asleep."  
  
"That is good. I suggest you rest as well, for your nights of sleeping soundly are greatly outnumbered."  
  
Rick chuckled. "Yeah, so I've been told. I've been meaning to ask you but never got a chance."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you say to Evy to help her push the last time? I heard you whispering but couldn't quite catch it."  
  
"Oh, well that was just some encouragement I offered. I told her if she pushed hard enough, she could aim for your hands since they were so conveniently positioned like that." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, you saw that, huh? And how come you knew so much about the birth? Did you talk to your midwives about more than what you're letting on? C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
Ardeth smiled again. "Yes, I will admit it. When I found out how close I was arriving to Evy's due date, it was a precaution, call it a warrior being prepared before he goes into battle."  
  
"To know as much as you can about the enemy? Is that what you mean?"  
  
"Something like that. And also because of something else that you two are known for with my people.." Ardeth started to walk away from his friend.  
  
"We're known for? What's that?" Rick asked, puzzled as to why Ardeth was leaving the room so quickly.  
  
"That you two attract trouble, things happen around the both of you that usually don't happen. Like waking up 3,000 year old mummies, reading from books you're not supposed to." And Ardeth hurried off, laughing at the look on his friend's face.  
  
"Hey! Come back here, that's not fair. We put him back, geez aren't you guys ever going to forgive?" Rick complained as he ran after the warrior.  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
After the storm  
  
In the early morning hours, as dawn was creeping through the night sky, chasing away the darkness with all its glorious light, Ardeth tiptoed into the master bedroom and gently took the sleeping baby from its cradle. With clumsy but tender hands, he held the baby in his arms, cradling the small body against him as he walked over to the double French doors that led out to a small stone balcony.  
  
Just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, Ardeth placed a light kiss on the baby's head, the lifted the tiny body in four different directions, murmuring a prayer of welcome.  
  
"In the name of Allah, I welcome you to this life, little one. May you be as strong as a warrior, as cunning as a fox, and as wise as an owl. And may Allah bless you with a long and prosperous life."  
  
He held the baby against his chest again, noting the child staring at him intensely with murky, blue colored eyes and reached down with one finger, chuckling when the baby caught in a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"You have the grip of your mother, little one. I wonder what they will call you?"  
  
"Alexander." Rick spoke up from the doorway. "Evy and I like Alexander."  
  
"It's a fine name." Ardeth said as he tried to give the child back to his father.  
  
Rick help up his hands and shook his head. "That's ok, Uncle Ardeth. You can hold him for a while. I've got all my life to have him, you don't."  
  
The two men stood in silence for a few moments, staring at the innocent babe that had fallen asleep again in the mighty warrior's arms.  
  
"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Rick asked, knowing that sometime during the remainder of the night, a message had been delivered for Ardeth.  
  
"Yes. Although not for a couple of days. I wish I could stay longer, it is not possible at this time."  
  
"Trouble? Or should I even ask?"  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "It was only Nabil. He said the elders are insisting I return soon so that the summit can be held upon my arrival."  
  
"Man, they don't give you a chance to rest, do they?"  
  
"Sometimes they do but lately, they've been more.demanding. It is my duty as a Medjai to obey, to serve my people as seen fit and to continue to honor my oath as a warrior." Ardeth quietly explained and handed the baby back to his father.  
  
"I know about Ardeth the warrior, who I am worried about is Ardeth the man. How is your leg ever going to heal if they don't let you rest? What can I do to help?"  
  
Ardeth smiled and shook his head. "There you go, sounding like Nabil again, or perhaps, like a nagging wife. I thank you for your offer but at the moment, there is nothing you can do, so please do not worry. So my friend," Ardeth playfully slapped O'Connell on the back. "I have the day to rest, and watch as you learn how to change a nappy. Why do you think I gave Alex back to you? His bottom is soaked."  
  
And the warrior walked back inside, chuckling as he heard O'Connell cursing and past a groggy Evy who had just woken up.  
  
"Ardeth, what's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, just your husband learning on how to be a father."  
  
He closed the door behind him and went back to his room, still smiling and pleasantly surprised his thigh wasn't aching so much today. Perhaps today was a good day after all. 


End file.
